


"Songbird" - Oneshot

by WritingWithADinosaur



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: Key: Y/N = Your Name, L/N = Your Last Name, Y/N/N = Your Nickname, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye ColorWarnings: Super cute fluffy goodness!, very very slight sexual suggestion at the endSummary: Oswald and reader have been together for quiet some time now. She has been with him through everything, but he finds out something new when he comes home from work early.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Reader
Kudos: 16





	"Songbird" - Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> My first Oswald x Reader piece! The song I reference is “Right Hand Man” from the musical Something Rotten which I highly recommend! 
> 
> And as always, feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> <3
> 
> \- DreaSaurusREX

You never imagined that you would end up where you are now. Living in a mansion with _the_ Oswald Cobblepot. All because of your job at the local cafe. He had come in to escape for a bit and he ended up falling for you instantly. He asked you on a date as he was finishing up his tea. Since that moment, your life became very interesting.

You still had your job at the cafe, but you changed to part time because you helped out alot with Oswald’s work. As much as you loved him, you refused to stop working your cafe job. He respected and admired that about you.

Today was a Friday, your day off from both jobs. You spent most of the morning relaxing with tea, a good book, and a warm bath. After getting dressed and doing your hair and makeup, you did some personal work. Writing a bit, cleaning, organizing, et cetera. It was around 5 o’clock when you decided to go through your recipe binder and decide on what to make for dinner. Settling on a steak dish, you got to work.

It was creepily quiet around the mansion, so you pulled out your phone and played some music. The soundtrack to one of your favorite musicals came on and you immediately started to sing along. You usually don’t sing out loud because you were shy about your singing voice. Oswald had always wondered if you could sing, but you never had the courage to sing in front of him.

You were so into the music and cooking that you didn’t hear the front door open. Oswald was able to get out of work early and thought he would surprise you. He had stopped at the florist and gotten your favorite flowers. He also stopped by your favorite bakery and got a small dessert for you two to share.

Oswald was about to call out to you when he heard music coming from the kitchen. He quietly made his way to the archway that opened to the kitchen, where he saw you lightly swaying while you cooked. You were humming along with the instruments. He recognized the musical that the song was from, he had heard you hum it frequently. But then you sang along with the actress, and he was stunned.

_If you’re ever in a fix_

_And its a fix you need to nix_

_Then I’m your go to guy_

_(You’re not a guy)_

_Don’t be so literal_

_And don’t forget I’m not a shrinking violet_

_A solid rock am I_

_So don’t be thinking I’ll crumble_

_When the you know what hits the fan_

_There’s no problem thats too big_

_When your married thats the gig_

_So don’t be a sexist pig_

_Is it asking too much of you_

_It’s only cuz I love you_

_Let me be your right_

_In fact I’ll show you that I’m right_

He had always imagined what your voice sounded like, but it was so much more than he expected. It was so angelic and amazing how you effortlessly shifted from note to note. Oswald was in love with you before and that was obvious from the many years that you two have been together. Hearing you sing made him fall in love all over again.

The song was nearing the end and Oswald knew he had to do something to make you aware of his presence. As you let the last note fade out, you jumped at the sound of applause. You quickly turned to see your love standing a couple of feet away with his mouth agape. A blush crept onto your cheeks as you hid your face in your hands.

“(Y/N/N), why are you hiding? You sound fantastic! I don’t know why you were so scared to show this wonderful talent!” He had your hand in his and you saw that he was telling the truth, not just saying things to make you feel good.

“I just never thought I was good. So I kept it to myself. Only a couple of people have heard me sing. I guess you’re on that list now too.” You smiled shyly and tried to go back to cooking, but Oswald pulled you lightly to him and kissed you. He pulled away and you giggled. He could always make you smile.

“You continue to surprise me, my dove. I find myself falling in love with you every day.” He pulled the small bouquet of flowers and bag that had a box of cupcakes from behind his back and showed you. You smiled bigger and took the two things from him, smelling the flowers.

“Oh, Os. I honestly don’t know what I did to deserve you. I was just a simple nobody working in a small cafe. Then you come in, make me fall in love with you, and change my life.”

As you put the cupcakes in the refrigerator, Oswald found a vase and filled it with water. You placed the flowers in the vase and walked to the dining room table and set them front and center. You turned around to go back to the kitchen and saw Oswald watching you.

“Why are you staring at me like that, sweetpea?” You felt another blush coming and tried to turn your attention back to prepping dinner. A pair of familiar hands were around your waist and you felt Oswald leave a trail of kisses from your shoulder to your neck. You couldn’t help but lean into them. In between kisses, Oswald tried to explain himself.

“You are so _beautiful_. Inside and out. I’m so happy that I can call you mine.” As much as you wanted this to continue and grow into something a bit more intense, you thought it would be better to make him have to wait.

“Oswald. The dinner is going to burn if you keep going. Now go drop your stuff off in your office and hang up your coat and then dinner should be done. We can continue this after dinner.” You smirked as you said that last part, knowing that he would understand. You turned around to kiss him once before turning your attention back to dinner and he did as he was told.

Before he headed upstairs, he waited outside the kitchen for a few seconds. You had changed to a different musical, but within a few seconds of the song starting, you began to sing again. Oswald listened until there was an instrumental break.

As he was entering his office and unpacking his bag, he thought about how he planned to make you sing in a _different_ way after dinner.


End file.
